


Короткие, как поцелуи, зарисовки

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), M/M, занавесочная история, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Серия коротких зарисовок о жизни Антона и Арсения в питерской квартире Попова.Мне хотелось чего-то сладкого и милого, без стекла, без истории обретения друг друга.Фик закончен, но к нему есть несколько коротких сюжетов, которые я, может быть, позже включу в эту часть. А может и не включу.Обновлён 26 августа 2018 года.Приходится всё, что пишу добавлять как отдельные части, хотя это не совсем верно, но в противном случае сайт не отображает изменения.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7170016

— Нас ожидают аномальные снегопады. На Санкт-Петербург обрушится настоящий шквал снега. По прогнозам синоптиков, за сутки может выпасть недельная норма осадков. А теперь слово моей коллеге. Оксана, — голоса из телека раздражали до зубной боли, но заняться в канун нового года всё равно было банально нечем. Торчать у телевизора ничуть не хуже, чем торчать на пляже, как Серый, и определённо хуже, чем проводить время в кругу семьи как Стас, Поз и Воля. Арсений поднялся и пошёл на кухню. Глаза не желали открываться, во всём теле ощущалась привычная ломота — долгий перелёт, плюс погода и вот — он чувствует себя на все сто, хотя ему всего тридцать пять.  
В тишине квартиры кнопка чайника щёлкнула слишком громко, отдаваясь где-то в черепе неприятной болью. Он, поморщившись, достал лимон, повертел его в руках, разглядывая и, наконец что-то решив, отрезал верхушку, очистил кожицу, срезая её тонкой лентой, нарезал ломтиками и, сложив в чашку, залил мёдом.  
Чайник закипая, плевался каплями, покачиваясь чуть на подставке, пока не щёлкнула кнопка. Потом он ещё пару секунд как будто не мог успокоиться, но всё-таки замер послушно, выпятив бока и грозно дымя паром из носика.  
Арсений привычным движением снял с сушилки первую попавшуюся чашку, кинул пакетик и залил его кипятком. Застыл, ожидая пока вода окрасится, превратится в ароматный и сносный на вкус напиток, а после кинул туда лимон и налил немного мёда, смешанного с кислым соком. Перемешал всё это тихонько, стараясь не шуметь лишний раз. Иррационально полагая, что производит больше шума, чем работающий телевизор.  
За спиной послышались шаркающие шаги, и в следующую секунду в макушку упёрся колючий подбородок.

— Чего тебе не спится? — Голос хриплый, но узнаётся легко.

— Чаю вот решил тебе сделать. — Он не оправдывался. Ну, может, самую малость.

— Спасибо.

***

Они сидели на диване, перед вхолостую работающим телевизором. Арсений читал, а Шастун сидел, подсунув ледяные пальцы под его задницу и громко прихлёбывал чаем.

— Вас в Воронеже манерам совсем не учат, что ли? — Через несколько минут терпение Арсения не выдержало звуковой атаки и он повернулся к довольно улыбающемуся Антону.

— Учат, конечно. Мама меня по губам за такое лупила, — хрипло сообщил Шастун и прищурился, зараза.

— Вот и я сейчас нахлопаю, если не прекратишь.

Справа громко отхлебнул Антон.

***

Вчера, когда он валялся на коленях Арса, и тот кормил его чищеной (святой человек) черешней, без косточек, Антону показалось, что это неплохая мелодия. Довольно тихая и приятная, под такую будет хорошо просыпаться. Ключевое тут слово «показалось». Сейчас, когда мобильник надрывался уже с полминуты, постепенно увеличивая громкость и под звук вибрации медленно сползая со стеклянного столика, Антон готов был убивать. Столик стоял с другой стороны кровати, на которой сном младенца дрых Попов. Как ему это удавалось, оставалось для Шастуна загадкой. Злой как семеро чертей, Антон поднялся, перелез через тёплое тело и, наконец, дотянулся до будильника. Отложил его ещё на десяток минут и отправился ставить чайник и готовить яичницу. Всего через полтора часа им нужно оказаться в Главкино, а туда ещё ехать.

Он наскоро настрогал сосисок, залил их взбитыми яйцами и ушел на балкон покурить. Шаст достал из пачки сигарету, сжал её губами, прикурил и от души затянулся. Сейчас казалось, что время замедлило бег. Не остановилось полностью, а дало ему фору, возможность побыть с собой наедине и подумать.  
Антон облизнулся и выглянул в окно. Там, внизу, сновали люди. Одетые в яркие куртки, петербуржцы стоически противостояли мерзкой погоде, заключившей сегодня союз с северо-западным ветром (Антон не слышал прогноз погоды и не мог навскидку определить, куда дует ветер, поэтому просто загуглил, чтобы прикинуть, что надеть). После спокойного погодой Воронежа и предсказуемой Москвы, Санкт-Петербург не вызывал у Шастуна доверия.  
Он быстро докурил, уже всерьёз опасаясь остаться без завтрака и помчался на кухню. Яичница как раз получилась такой, как Антон любит. Он свалил пушистый омлет на тарелку, где тот начал медленно оседать, и пошел умываться. В ванной Арса не было.

— Попов, ты спишь? — заходя в спальню, произнёс Антон, в душе искренне надеясь на отрицательный ответ. Но ответа не последовало вообще никакого. Попов действительно спал, а на столе, очевидно осознав полное бессилье, валялся бесполезный мобильник.

— Арс, чёрт побери! — Антон принялся расталкивать мужчину. — Вставай давай, нам ещё ехать на съемки.

— Который час? — сонно разлепил глаза Арсений.

— Половина восьмого, блин. Ты издеваешься?

Но Попов не снизошел до ответа. Он поднялся и, пошатываясь, поплёлся умываться.  
Шастун залетел следом и быстро поплескав в лицо водой, принялся чистить зубы. Арс же уселся на край ванной и тёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь разогнать сонливость.  
Быстро закончив со всем, Антон помыл щётку, снова намазал пастой и, сунув в рот Арсу, убежал заваривать кофе — этого зомби нужно было срочно оживить.

Борясь с кофеваркой, отчего-то решившей обварить его кипятком, Шаст чувствовал себя Франкенштейном на пороге открытия.  
А в ванной сонный Арсений лениво водил во рту чужой зубной щёткой и силился не улыбаться. Хотя бы пока не закончит.

***

В полумраке спальни царила сонная тишина. Воздух был душным и проснувшись, Антон слепо пошарил рукой по Арсовой половине кровати, но та оказалась пуста. Простыни были смяты и успели остыть. Он приподнялся, силясь открыть глаза — подушка рядом была пуста.

«Опять проворочался полночи и встал ни свет ни заря», — с неудовольствием подумал Шаст и уселся, потирая ладонями лицо. Доски пола холодили стопы, и он поморщился, поднимаясь. Не торопясь натянул трусы, толстовку и, вытащив сигарету из помятой пачки, открыл балконную дверь. В комнату тут же ворвался прохладный, напитанный дождём воздух.

«Чёртов Питер», — поморщился Тоха и прикурил, тут же с блаженным выражением на лице, выдыхая белесый дым. — «Как же хорошо». Он опёрся задницей на подоконник и, задрав голову, принялся рассматривать знакомый узор трещин на крыше балкона. Провел пару минут в бездумном расслабленном состоянии. Просто стоял и курил.  
С улицы тянуло дождём, крупные капли отбивали нестройную дробь по подоконнику. Шаст затушил сигарету, посмотрел на мокнущий город и отправился искать Арса. Вряд ли тому пришло в голову искупаться на улице.

В квартире пахло чем-то кисловатым и странно знакомым. Обойдя комнаты, Антон нашел Арсения на кухне, увлечённо месящего руками тесто на столе. На футболке виднелись следы сражения с мукой, на лице тоже мучные крупинки и ещё что-то красное, яркое на шее, сзади. В миске на столе вишня, наполовину погруженная в сок.

«Сок, значит», — решил Антон и, улыбнувшись, вошел, стараясь подойти незамеченным.  
В ушах у Арса были наушники, он чуть пританцовывал в такт играющей музыке, как обычно делал на съемках и концертах. Не услышит, лишь бы не увидел краем глаза.

Шаст подошел совсем близко и жмакнул Арса за ягодицы, с каким-то совсем мальчишеским восторгом наблюдая как тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности и тут же обернулся, стягивая испачканными пальцами наушники.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Антон и, наклонившись, поцеловал алые от вишнёвого сока губы. — Ты весь перемазался. Дай я это исправлю.

Арс широко улыбнулся, выдохнул. От него пахло кисловато тестом и вишней.

— Ты меня напугал. Немного.

И добавил после паузы:

— Я, вот, решил нам пирог испечь, — не то оправдывая своё отсутствие в постели, не то просто поясняя странное поведение, доверительно поделился Попов, держа руки так, чтобы не заляпать толстовку Антона.

Шастун мягко провёл рукой по щеке Арсения, пытаясь стереть, но только размазал муку ещё больше. Попов улыбнулся и прикрыв глаза, потянулся за лаской.

Антон наклонился и слизнул мучной след. Поцеловал скулу, нос, провел губами вверх, прижался ко лбу мужчины, обхватывая его шею руками.  
Он лизнул снова, а после стал методично облизывать каждое пятнышко муки или сока с лица и шеи Арса, провёл языком по щетинистому подбородку, прихватил его губами, понимая, что возбуждается от этих нехитрых ласк.  
Прижался теснее, вжимая любовника в столешницу и себя в него. Потёрся о чужие бёдра, почувствовал такой же крепкий стояк Арса.

— Хочу тебя, — ему в губы прошептал Антон, тут же целуя.

Арсений улыбнулся в ответ, обвивая его шею руками.

— Как хочешь? — игриво сощурился Попов в ответ.

— Вот так, — с этими словами Антон подхватил Арсения на руки и потащил в спальню. Попов расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Шаст донёс его до кровати и кинул на мягкий матрац, улёгся сверху, поцеловал, куснул шею.

— Хочу тебя. Люблю тебя, Арс…

***

— Ебать как я замёрз! — донеслось бодрое из коридора и тут же послышался грохот. Что-то с шумом обрушилось, а через пару секунд к этому чему-то присоединилось что-то ещё — Антон разулся. Неряшливо повесив пуховик прямо за капюшон на вешалку, Шастун рванул, как был, на кухню, подскальзываясь на ламинате.

— Привет, — произнёс он уже в тёплую шею Арса, забираясь ледяными пальцами под домашнюю футболку и ощущая как мышцы пресса напряглись почти до каменной твёрдости.

— Антон! Тварь! Холодно! — заорал Арс и вжался в парня, в попытке как-то уйти от прикосновений.

Шастун пару раз поцеловал его обветренными губами в шею, широко улыбаясь, наконец, убрал руки и отправился в спальню.

— Будешь сегодня снизу за это! — вслед ему прокричал Попов.

— Как скажешь, — отмахнулся Антон и ушел переодеваться.

Вернулся он в розовой худи и белых боксёрах. Выглядело провокационно, и приготовление ужина в итоге переросло в жаркий секс, прямо на полу кухни. Было неудобно, но Шаст слишком соблазнительно смотрелся в огромной даже для него кофте.

***

Арсений проснулся один. Он нахмурился, осмотрелся. Антона нигде не было.

— Шаст? — на пробу позвал Арс, едва узнавая собственный хриплый со сна голос. — Ты где?

Балконная дверь распахнулась и в комнату шагнул Антон, зябко поджимающий ноги. Тощие коленки, худющие икры, бедра, увитые мышцами, но всё равно худые. Дурная привычка таскать чёртовы худи за пределами кровати казалась Арсению глупой прихотью, но такой Шаст, полупривычный, полуинтимный, как будто находящийся на грани двух миров — того, что за пределами их спальни и в её стенах, неизменно возбуждал.  
Попов осмотрел его и улыбнулся.

— Иди ко мне.

Антон прикинул что-то в голове и, состроив гримасу, прыгнул в койку.

— Сегодня снизу ты.

— Как скажешь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серия коротких зарисовок о жизни Антона и Арсения в питерской квартире Попова.
> 
> Мне хотелось чего-то сладкого и милого, без стекла, без истории обретения друг друга.   
> Фик закончен, но к нему есть несколько коротких сюжетов, которые я, может быть, позже включу в эту часть. А может и не включу. 
> 
> Обновлён 26 августа 2018 года.   
> Приходится всё, что пишу добавлять как отдельные части, хотя это не совсем верно, но в противном случае сайт не отображает изменения.

_— Я, как человек, — сказал Вронский, — тем хорош, что жизнь для меня ничего не стоит. А что физической энергии во мне довольно, чтобы врубиться в каре и смять или лечь, — это я знаю. Я рад тому, что есть за что отдать мою жизнь, которая мне не то что не нужна, но постыла. Кому-нибудь пригодится. — И он сделал нетерпеливое движение скулой от неперестающей, ноющей боли зуба, мешавшей ему даже говорить с тем выражением, с которым он хотел._

Арсений нахмурился, глядя в книгу. Вронский не казался ему плохим человеком, напротив, он достаточно страдал и выпавшее на его долю — не было соразмерно тому, что он успел наделать. И делал ведь из-за любви.  
«Становлюсь сентиментальным», — подумал Попов и стянул очки.  
Шастун тут же оживился, видя, что Арс бросил чтение, придвинулся ближе, положил тёплую ладонь на щёку и повернул голову Арсения к себе. Нахмурился.  
— У тебя покраснения на носу.  
— Что? Какие покраснения?  
— От очков, красное. — Шаст ласково погладил большим пальцем пятнышко на переносице Попова.  
— Это от носоупоров. Бывает, сейчас пройдёт. — Он потянулся отложить книгу, но Антон, так и не убравший руки, склонился, поцеловал красное пятно. Посмотрел в глаза Арсу и, прикрыв свои, поцеловал снова. Прижался мягкими губами, застыл на пару мгновений.  
— Вот так, — довольный, отпрянул Антон, — чтобы быстрее проходило. — И улыбнулся. Солнечно, искренне. Так в жизни Арсения никто больше не улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7170016 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
